A discovered love
by InvisibleGirl-Kido
Summary: Yellow's heart is broken when she sees her boyfriend Red kissing her best friend blue, and goes to Green for comfort. What will happen? Read and find out! Feelingshipping
1. Chapter 1 the breakup

**Me: Hihi ppls! It's me, SApokemongirl and this is my first fanfiction. It's a feelingshipping story so it is about YellowXGreen from Pokémon Adventures. Please review and tell me what you think. Now Green, do the honors please.**

**Green: DISCLAIMER: SApokemongirl does not own Pokémon**

**Melanie: now, on with the story!**

**Yellow: Just so you know, it's in my point of view for this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1; the break-up<p>

I ran through the Viridian forest with tears rolling down my cheeks, not stopping even as I heard the voices of my friend Blue and my boyfriend Red calling me. Not boyfriend; ex. I just dumped him because I caught him and my best friend Blue kissing. Why would they do this to me? I was a loyal girlfriend and friend, yet this is what I get? It's not fair, not at all.

I wasn't looking at where I was going, so I ended up screaming my lungs out as I feel off the cliff at the end of the woods due to an explosion from a few years ago. Something grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto a giant bird Pokémon though and I looked back to see Green, the gym leader of Viridian city and my former teacher holding me securely in his arms. I still had tears running down my cheeks and he wiped them away.

"I saw what happened; I'm so sorry Yellow, need a chest to cry into?" Green told me in my ear. I nodded and started crying into his chest as we flew to Viridian city. When we got there, he took me into the gym and he gave me some hot tea.

"Thanks for saving me Green, and thanks for the comfort." I said before I went and took a cautious sip. Green nodded and started blowing his tea for it to cool faster. I looked at him really good for the first time and thought he looked kinda cute. With his green eyes and messy brown hair, his tall and lean form that showed he was pretty strong.

I looked down at my drink and blushed a little; Green is my teacher, not some guy to be marveling over. You just caught Red cheating on you Yellow, stop staring at Green and start crying over Red. But I didn't cry over him, not at all. I think the thing that really hurt me was the fact that it was Blue who he was with.

Now that I thought about it, I never cared about Red. I just looked up to Red because he saved me when I was little; he was cute and all, but I don't like him. Why did I even say yes to Red when he asked me out? I remember I was here at the gym…at the gym? He asked me out right in front of Green and seemed to smirk when I said yes; I wonder…

I dared another glance in Green's direction and saw him staring at me. His eyes darted down back at his tea right when I looked up. Does Green like me? I thought to myself and stared at him. I felt something warm and fuzzy bloom inside me and I thought of how we trained together and everything.

I never realized it till now, but I have feelings for Green. I needed to get away from him for a while and think, maybe a restroom or something? I stood up and put my cup down on the table in front of us.

Green raised his brow and I said, "Where is the restroom?"

Green pointed in the direction of a door labeled 'keep out' and said, "In my room behind the door over there, take your time."

I started walking to the door, but before I could open it Green yelped, "Wait! Don't go in there!" I flinched as he went and blocked the door. He was blushing terribly and he quickly went into the room and closed the door behind him. I sweat dropped as I heard Green on the other side of the door talking about cleaning his room more often.

I thought I was going to just say never mind when Green opened the door and said, "Go on in now Yellow, s-sorry for the wait."

I ran into the room and made a break for the restroom as quickly as I could, not looking around to see what his room looked like. When I got there, I slammed the door shut and locked it before I went and looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed there was a bunch of things piled behind the shower curtain and decided to have a look.

They looked like paintings and pictures with a mixture of papers spread all over the place in there. I saw his pokegear in the midest of all the mess. I picked it up and saw it was open at the pictures folder. I shrugged and opened one file named 'my sunshine' and almost dropped the phone.

There was nothing but pictures of me in the file. Me asleep with all my Pokémon, me running through the forest, me fishing in my private spot, me picking a flower and smelling it; all of them were me. I looked through the other stuff and noticed the sheets of paper were actually piano music and journal entries. I looked at the paintings to see they were yet again of me. He painted them with deadly accuracy down to each strand of hair.

I left the restroom with an expressionless face and looked around his room. It looked similar to his over in pallet town except one thing was missing, the pictures of all his friends all over one of his walls. I smiled and knew what I would do when I left the gym. I went to open the door to go back into the gym when I heard the voices of Red and Blue talking to Green.

Red said, "Green, have you seen Yellow?"

Green replied in a dead tone, "No, I haven't, I thought you two were suppose to meet in the forest?"

"We were but-" Red started to say when I heard a loud bang and a groan in pain.

After that I heard Green yell loud and strong, "but she caught you in the middle of a make-out session with Blue over here and you are going to lie to her and tell her it wasn't what it looked like and hope she takes you back? You're a jerk Red, you know that, right!"

I heard shuffling as if someone was getting up and I jumped out of the door and stood in front of Green in time to get a punch in the stomach. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor holding in my tears. I looked up to see Red staring down at me in disbelief as I got to my feet slowly. Green helped me up and asked me what I was thinking.

I looked at Green and said, "Protecting the person I love."

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie: that's it for this chapter!<strong>

**Green: I love last sentence**

**Yellow: my poor stomach got punched, thanks a lot Red**

**Red: your own fault you got in the way**

**Yellow: EXUSE ME? If u didn't cheat on me that might not have happened!**

**Green: She's gotta point there Red**

**Melanie: Okay, next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 payback's a bitch

**Melanie: back with chapter two!**

**Red: now to continue that argument… *punches the palm of his hand***

**Blue: Put a lid on it Red. This one may be in your POV but that doesn't mean a thing, Melanie is writing the story, not you.**

**Green: DISCLAIMER Melanie does not own Pokémon**

**Yellow: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2; payback's a bitch<p>

I looked over at Yellow with my mouth wide open. Did she just say protecting the person she loves? Should she be protecting me then, not Green, right?

"Red, I realized I love Green, not you, I only looked up to you. It may have taken me a while to realize that but I do now." Yellow said in the security of Green's arms. He seemed shocked at what she was saying then smiled my way. He knew the jealously plan I was using to make him admit his feelings for Yellow was failing. She was the one admitting her feelings. All he had to do was accept them.

I felt hurt for some reason that Yellow chose Green over me, but payback is a bitch. Green was certainly feeling smug, because he had the guts to lean down and gives Yellow a kiss on the forehead.

Yellow blushed and gave Green a small smile; which felt like a punch in the gut. Why was I caring that Yellow was in love with Green, I only did it for Green to admit to Yellow; but I still felt totally hurt. My heart felt like it was slowly cracking down the middle.

Green and Yellow both walked out of the Gym hand in hand and started talking about how they feel for each other. I stared at them and wondered why I didn't feel happy for them. My plan somewhat backfired, but it still worked, right?

"Well, I guess your plan worked somewhat Red, but I still feel terrible that Yellow caught us. It makes me want to hate myself for making Yellow cry." Blue said grabbing my arm and holding it.

I nodded at her remark and shook Blue's off my arm. She looked at me as I walked out of the gym, only to see me get a punch in the nose. I fell to the ground and I felt my nose only to look at my now bloody hand after a brought it down. I looked up to see Green standing above me looking pissed off.

I saw Yellow standing a few yards away from the corner of my eye getting ready to run over to us, when Blue ran over to her and stopped her. Yellow looked at Blue and nodded, then didn't make another attempt to come over here.

I felt anger boil inside me when Green bent down and whispered in my ear, "Nobody hurts my love and gets away with it." I went and lunged toward Green and he jumped out of the way. I got to my feet and ran in to punch Green in the stomach. Green side-stepped at the last possible moment then punched me smack in the ribs.

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to keep in my cry of pain and kicked in Green's direction. My foot made contact with his ribs like his fist did to mine and he stumbled backwards.

I heard Yellow scream out, "Green!" as this happened and I just walked away from him; I couldn't hurt Green anymore without hurting Yellow. I wiped my bloody nose on my sleeve and heard the footsteps of Yellow running to Green's side. I looked back at them after Blue came back to my side with a cloth and gave it to me.

I pressed it to my nose and watched as Yellow pointed at Green's ribs and blushed. I didn't get it till she pulled off his shirt and placed it next to him. She felt his ribs I was guessing and he winced as she did so.

I saw her bite her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and take a deep breath. She put pressure on the same place as before and Green's eyes widened. He shot up from his position on his back and felt at where I kicked him. I saw him look at Yellow, who was yawning, and he hugged her. I saw her smile a little before she fell asleep in his embrace.

He lifted her bridal style then walked back the gym entrance; putting up a sign before he closed the door behind him. Out of curiosity, both Blue and I walked to over there to read the sign.

It said, "Dear challengers, I am sorry to say that the gym is closed for the time being. I will open it again when I am able to.

-Green Oak, Viridian city gym leader"

Blue tapped her chin then said, "Do you think he closed the gym because of the fight, or because he wants to spend time with Yellow?" I just shrugged; because I honestly didn't know. I grabbed Blue's hand and the both of us walked back to Pallet town with that question bouncing through our heads, why did Green close the gym?

About an hour after we got to Pallet town, our question was answered. Green and Yellow came into the town's limits and ran over to Green's house, where Yellow was welcomed with open arms by Professor Oak and his granddaughter Daisy. The thing that scared Red was that she had a backpack on, something she never used, and left it in the Oak residence.

Blue whistled and said, "Well so much for using the cameras I put in the gym, they aren't even going to be there." Our plan was perfect till this happened.

I saw the Professor and Daisy both talking to Green and Yellow when surprise overtook their emotional state. Both of them started shaking their heads furiously and talking in a loud enough voice that they could hear their words.

Green spoke first and said, "What! You can't leave now!"

Yellow added to Green's comment, "There is suppose to be a storm tonight, I cannot be in the house alone…"

Daisy went and patted Yellow's head and said something that they couldn't hear, and Professor Oak nodded his head in agreement. Then the Professor and Daisy climbed into a car and drove off. Both Green and Yellow watched them drive off long after they were out of sight then they walked into Green's house and closed the door behind themselves.

Blue continued to look at where the Professor's car disappeared, "I wonder where they are going, it's not like those two to leave like that."

I just shook my head and said, "Well, all I'm wondering about is that storm right now. Wonder when it will hit or if it will even hit."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see Red. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie: I know, short chapter, but I'm suffering from a small case of writers block. i wanna thank my friend <span>PrincessBlueLeaf<span> from youtube for the ideas, Please Review! **

**Blue: What will happen next?**

**Red: Find out in Chapter 3!**

**Green and Yellow: Coming soon to this story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sneakily Blue to the rescue

**Melanie: Chapter three is now complete!**

**Blue: time for me to do what I best!**

**Green: pesky woman…does this really have to be in your POV?**

**Blue: Don't complain to me, it's all Melanie's choice**

**Red: DISCLAIMER Melanie doesn't not own Pokémon!**

**Yellow: please enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3; Sneakily Blue to the rescue!<p>

"Well that's just great, now how are we supposed to see what those two are up to?" Red said taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair as we walked slowly to my house.

I giggled and smiled at him before I said, "Hey, who said that this would stop me? It's only a minor setback from my original plan." Red looked at me with this confused look on his face before I turned around and made a run for Green's house. I didn't bother to look back to see if Red was following me because after a few yards I heard his footsteps right behind me.

When we got to Green's house I went straight for the windows in all the rooms, which were still open from when Daisy opened them. Perfect, this plan might go better than I thought. I went and quickly installed cameras that were hidden well enough and fled from the scene. When I got to my house, I opened up my laptop and turned all the cameras on. They were put in the perfect places so I could even see in the hallways somewhat.

Red whistled in awe as he took in what I just did and shook his head. I saw a playful smile dance onto his face when he looked up and saw that Yellow walked into Daisy's room and started unpacking. He turned away and blushed madly as I saw Yellow pull out two pairs of panties and a bra from her backpack.

She went and quickly stuffed them in a drawer as she heard Green approaching. When he entered the room, she was just walking back to her bag that was on the bed.

We both heard Green say, "Daisy was really thoughtful to let you use her room, remind me to thank her again when her and Grandpa get back. Yellow nodded and started to take a small cardboard box, and then she put it back in. Her back may have been to Green, but her face was right in the camera and she was blushing a lot.

Yellow went through her bag and took out two pairs of clothes before she said, "Hey Green, what is today?"

Green left the room for about thirty seconds and came back, "It's the 15th, why'd you need to know?" he said leaning against the door frame.

Yellow let out a sigh of relief and said, "No reason Green, just needed to check something. What is there that I can make for us to eat?"

Green sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Let me check…" he said before he made a run for it to the kitchen. Yellow went to the drawer where she stuffed her underclothes then placed all of her stuff neatly in it.

"Blue, you're a genius!" Red exclaimed as Yellow disappeared from their view then appeared on another section of the screen.

I smiled and said, "I had to be in order to steal your gym badges, didn't I darling?" I saw a smile spread on Red's face as he remembered how we met. He went from an ignorant fool when we first met to the Pokémon league champion, what a jump up the ladder.

Green was the one that interrupted my thoughts, "Yellow, do you have anything nice to wear?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

Yellow seemed surprised by his question, "Uh, no, sorry Green. All my nice clothes are at home." She replied in a calm tone.

"Then I hope you like toast." Green said with a nervous waver in his voice. Yellow seemed to roll her eyes though it was hard to tell by just looking from a laptop screen.

"Let me have a look-see Green." Yellow said walking into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and fridge and came up with noodles, spaghetti sauce, bread, butter and garlic powder.

"Hope you like spaghetti Green, because I am going to make it." Yellow said with a smile on her face. Green face palmed at the fact he didn't think about that. Yellow started cooking and Green seemed to love the way it smelled. He kept asking when it would be done every five minutes.

When it was done, he ate it with a passion that made Red want to run over and eat some too. Red's stomach growled in agreement with his idea to run over there. He would have kissed Yellow for what she said after his stomach growled.

"Maybe we should invite Red and Blue. I know you and Red got in a small fight and all but…they are still our friends." Green nodded in approval and reached in his pocket, but his eyes widened as he felt at his other pocket.

"Looking for this? You left it in the Gym bath tub as well as lots of other things." Yellow said smirking and pulling out his pokegear.

Green started blushing and both Red and I said, "They gym bath tub?" Yellow tossed him his pokegear and Red's started ringing after Green started muttering about how stupid he was.

"Hey Green, sup?" Red said after he opened his pokegear.

"Nothing really, wanna come over for dinner? Uh, Red, are you there Red?" Green said then looked confused as Blue picked up the dropped pokegear.

"He should be there about no-" I started to say, and then there was a knock on the door.

"That was fast," Yellow muttered as she went to open the door.

"On my way Green, see ya, and tell Red to save some food for me!" I said before I hung up the pokegear and ran to Green's place.

An hour later all the Kanto Pokedex holders were giving Yellow praise for her ability to cook up a good meal. She just shrugged it off and started to gather up the dishes. Green helped her and we said our goodbyes to them.

"By you two, thanks again for inviting us." I said as I opened the door. I heard Red groan and looked back to see him on the couch lazily laying there. His stomach was overly large from the amount of food he ate; both Pika and ChuChu where rubbing his tummy.

"Red, come on, we've got to go home, our moms will be worried." I said closing the door that I had opened.

"I'm so full Blue…yet it was so good…is there anymore left Yellow?" Red asked barely able to lift his head up and look at Yellow.

She shook her head no and sighed as she scrubbed a plate, "You ate more than even Diamond could have Red, and that's saying something." Green _tsked_ and shook his head.

"She has a point Red, let's get you to run, shall we?" I said with an evil smile crawling on my face. I saw Red's panic as all three of us took out our pokeballs and he noticed pika and ChuChu had stopped rubbing his stomach, electricity crackling out of their cheek pouches.

Red got to his feet, ran out the door and yelled, "Crap!" as we threw our pokeballs and all of our Pokémon began to chase him around Pallet town. Pika and ChuChu managed to get out even his own Pokémon so they could get some exercise. We all laughed as Red begged to make them stop chasing him sat on the grass.

When Red passed by us again, Yellow held out a bottle of water and he took it.

He started drinking it in mid-run and Yelled, "Thanks Yellow; I needed that!" which made me laugh even harder than I did when he first started getting chased.

After ten minutes, Red started slowing down a little and so did the Pokémon, so we returned them and let Red enjoy his break. After he was rested well enough to walk, Red and I both went over to my place so we could spy on Green and Yellow again. When we were about halfway to my home, storm clouds started covering Pallet town in a blanket of darkness.

Yellow was right, this was going to be a bad storm. I felt a chill go down my spine at the thought of being out here when the storm started, so I started running and Red did the same despite the fact he was still tired.

When we got to my house Yellow and Green were nowhere in sight of the cameras, but I heard water running in Green's room and I saw steam coming out from under a door in Daisy's room. They were both taking showers so we went and got some popcorn and sodas to enjoy the show when it started.

When both Yellow and Green got out, they just said goodnight and lay down in their rooms.

Red sighed and muttered, "I thought this would be more exciting."

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie: That's all for this chapter<strong>

**Red: I'm still tired from getting chased like that**

**Diamond: I cannot believe you ate more than even I can Red**

**Red: what the? How did you know about that Dia?**

**Blue: Yoo-hoo! *waves at Red***

**Yellow and Green: her idea, not ours!**

**Melanie: next chapter coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4 Hugs and Battles

**Melanie: Chapter three is finally here!**

**Blue: Yippy! Some excitement for both of us I hope?**

**Red: yah, I don't wanna watch these two sleep all night when I could be getting some Z's in**

**Melanie: well you will have to wait and see**

**Yellow: DISCLAIMER Melanie does not own Pokémon**

**Green: this is in my point of view, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4; Hugs and battles<p>

I stepped out of the restroom and dried my hair into its fluffy mess. I heard footsteps in the house; Yellow must have been walking around in Daisy's room.

I heard a door open and Yellow said from Daisy's room, "Good night Green!"

I replied, "Night Yellow, sweet dreams!" and I heard the door close again. I threw my towel in a pile of dirty clothing and sat on my bed. All I wore was my boxers like I always wore to sleep, but I felt uncomfortable for some reason. Like that feeling someone was watching me.

I just sat there for about ten minutes when I heard rain pounding on my window. Thunder echoed through the empty house and a small shriek a second or two after. A few seconds later, my door flew open and Yellow ran into the room.

She threw herself at me and I caught her in my arms. She was wearing a thin gown that went up to her knees and her hair was down. I hugged her as she whimpered about the storm being scary. I comforted her and ran my fingers through her long silky hair as she hugged me.

She fell asleep in my arms after a while and I thought about taking her back into Daisy's room, but just let her sleep in my arms. Each clap of thunder and flash of lightning she squeezed me as if to make sure I was still there. Every time she did this I gave her a small reassuring squeeze back.

I lie down in bed still holding Yellow and fell asleep after a while. When I woke up, I saw Yellow still there looking peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. Problem was, her face was inches away from mine, and we were both hugging each other like we were teddy bears.

To make the matters worse, Yellow's eyes slowly opened and when she saw me, she blushed a bright scarlet Red. We both untangled ourselves from one another and muttered apologies. Yellow's hair was like a rats nest, all over the place and it looked like it would be painful to brush.

She tugged down on her gown that want up her thighs in the night and felt at her hair. She groaned when she felt the tangled up mess and walked over to Daisy's room. I followed her and she got out her brush from her drawer. She stood in front of the mirror and a scowl came onto her face.

"Give me the brush Yellow, and send out your Omny too," I said rolling my eyes and putting out my hand. She did what I said and I got to work. Omny wet her hair with bubble beam when I told it to and I brushed her hair back to its silky perfection.

When I was done, she felt her hair and smiled happily. She reached out for her hair tie and hesitated. She left her hair down and got her brush back from him.

"Thanks Green, for fixing my hair and for helping me out last night." Yellow said running her fingers through her hair.

I smiled at her and said, "No problem Yellow, need me to do anything else?"

She blushed and said, "Do you think you can put on some clothes. You look good and all Green, but it's not comfortable to look at you in just your boxers." I looked down to remember I wasn't properly dressed. I blushed and walked out of Daisy's room to mine and got my clothes on.

When I walked out of my room fully dressed, I smelled something in the kitchen. I walked over to see Yellow spreading butter on toast.

Yellow smiled at me and said in a mocking tone, "Hi Green, hope you like toast." I returned the smile and laughed at her mockery of what I said yesterday. She handed me a slice and I took it.

I bit into it was surprised that even toast tasted extraordinary when Yellow made it. It was crunchy yet soft and the butter on it made it yummy.

"How does food taste so good when you make it?" Green asked taking another bite. Yellow just shrugged and pointed up to the counter. I nodded so she sat on it and started eating her toast. She was wearing her usual clothes but the only difference was her hair. It was down instead of up in a ponytail so it framed her entire body. I should get out my painting stuff and paint her exactly like this.

I got out my pokegear and snapped a photo of her as she nibbled on her toast. She raised her brow, but didn't protest or tell me to delete it. After she finished her small breakfast, she jumped down from the counter and got her pokeballs out of her belt. She put them on the table and healed them one by one.

After she finished with hers, she held her hands out and I handed her my pokeballs, she healed them as she did her own then gave them back to me. I thanked her and put them all on my belt and she did the same.

"Want to go for a walk in the forest or do you want to train me?" she asked me. I thought about it for a while, romantic walk in the forest, or train like good old times.

I smiled and said, "Let's train, shall we?"

Yellow smiled back and walked to the door, "Then train we will, where do you want to go to teach me?"

I smiled and said, "What better place to train then the gyms? Are you ready to conquer the Kanto gyms? Get all eight badges from all eight gym leaders?" Yellow seemed scared at fist then nodded.

"So I go to Pewter city to battle Brock first?" Yellow asked me.

I nodded and added, "Of course I'll be there to cheer you on and give you pointers, we will leave when grandpa and my sister gets back."

Yellow seemed brimming with excitement as we made our plans for everything; yet she seemed to be hiding something from him. She shook her head every now and then, sometimes she started blushing for no reason, and she tried to keep her fingers and mouth occupied at all times.

I sighed and said, "Okay, what is on your mind Yellow?" she flinched when he asked her and blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just thinking about our trip around Kanto, that's all." Yellow managed to stutter out.

"Then why don't I believe you?" I asked her.

Even though the table was between us, I leaned towards her and was surprised that move made her flinch. She started babbling on about random things and I only picked out the last sentence.

She barely muttered it so it was hard to decipher, but I think she said, "Cannot stop thinking about something that has been running through my head since last night and wish it would stop already."

I wondered what it was but let it drop because she started babbling again. He was so pissed that she wouldn't shut up, that he tried to think of ways to shut her up. Cover her mouth? No, that would only muffle her words. Get her Pokémon to chase her like we did with Red yesterday? Nah, they'd never do that to Yellow.

Then the last one I thought of made me smile. That could work and it would make me feel fulfilled. I got up and walked over to Yellow who was looking down and still talking. I lifted up her chin and pressed my lips against hers and her eyes widened in shock. When I pulled away she was silent and still wide eyed. She turned scarlet red and looked down at the table.

I smiled and pulled her to her feet, "Enough talk, let's go outside and walk through the forest."

Yellow nodded and didn't talk anymore as I took her hand in mine and we walked out the house together. When we made it to the forest, I went over and looked at her and noticed she was staring at me. Usually she looked away when I caught her, but she didn't this time.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she came back into reality. She must not have realized she was staring at me until I snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how soft your lips are." Yellow said then covered her mouth. She started blushing and I couldn't help but laugh. It echoed through the forest and all the bird Pokémon flew off as it got to them.

"I take it you didn't mean to say that out loud?" I said with a smile on my face. Yellow nodded and looked away from me, pretty embarrassed that she just said that. I went and turned her so she was facing me and kissed her softly on the lips.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Yellow…"

She smiled and tiptoed to whisper back, "I love you too Green." After she said it, I heard a dreamy sigh of some sort and knew who it was automatically.

"Pesky woman, can't you give us some time alone?" I said at the forest. Blue stepped out with Red right next to her and she smirked at me.

An evil looking smile replaced her smirk as she said, "No Green, you will NEVER have time alone as long as I'm around, so get used to it." both Yellow and I shivered at her words for they were creepy and true.

Red looked at us with his usual playful smile was set on his face and he laughed in a way that makes you think you have no secrets.

Yellow looked at them both with suspicion on her face as she said, "What did you two do?"

Red and Blue smiled our way then said, "That's for us to know and you to find out." Before they ran back toward Pallet town.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie: That's all for this chapter<strong>

**Green: I'm happy now**

**Blue: That was fun to watch, you two had fun last night?**

**Yellow: W-what are you talking about! *blushes***

**Red: Busted**

**Blue: I spied on you guys through cameras I put in your house. Don't worry; the rooms are all that were bugged.**

**Green and Yellow: You're going to get it you two!**

**Red: What did I do! I'm an innocent bystander! **

**Melanie: watch out for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 the visit

**Melanie: I'm back with chapter 5**

**Green: so now…**

**Yellow: we can kill Red and Blue**

**Red: but I'm innocent! Blue did it all!**

**Green: lies!**

**Yellow: you were smirking too, so you were part of it!**

**Blue: busted. *laughs***

**Melanie: Guys, you can kill Red and Blue later. and it doesn't look like they will do it so I will, DISCLAIMER I do not own Pokémon, enjoy! And it will be in a mystery person's POV, guess who! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5; the visit<p>

I ran through the dense Viridian forest and breathed in the fresh air. Today was a perfect day, and even better, I didn't have to worry about him seeing me here. I took of the clothes he made for me and put them in my bag and put on my garb of leaves.

I leaped up into a tree and jumped from branch to branch when I heard a laugh echo through the forest, scaring away the bird Pokémon. I furrowed my brow and ran through the trees as I did around my home. When I got there, I saw two people running away, both of them looking familiar.

I heard another person under me and looked down to see two more people, also looking familiar. The girl with her long blonde ponytail and the boy with his spiky brown hair plus the black haired boy and the brown haired girl that ran off; it made my brain hurt as I tried to remember them.

"Pesky woman…and even Red betray us to Blue." The brown haired boy said to the blonde.

"Chill out Green, Blue has always been this way and Red was just stupid enough to be in it with her." The blonde replied to him.

"You're right Yellow, let's give them a break for a while." Green said staring at when Red and Blue disappeared.

I smiled and said, "Now I know why you look familiar! You were the people Emerald, Ruby and I saved from being petrified forever."

Both Green and Yellow jumped up and looked over at me as I jumped down out of the tree. So much for nobody seeing me in the forest; at least Ruby wasn't here.

"Sapphire! What are you doing in Kanto?" Yellow asked in a surprised tone.

"Getting away from Ru-" I started to say, when I heard someone calling my name and heading right toward me.

"Sapphire, where are you? Sapph," the person said. I sighed and pulled Yellow to the side.

I said, "Cover me Yellow, please." When I reached for my backpack, I remembered I didn't have it with me. I left it in a tree a long way from here.

"On second thought…I don't have clothes with me, I forgot them." I muttered getting ready to show myself.

Yellow pulled me back and surprised me by saying, "I'll give you my clothes, let me where your leaf clothing." I just nodded and the both of us switched our clothing. I made a few adjustments so that it fit her perfectly and she climbed up into a tree and smiled.

"This is actually quite comfortable, can I keep this?" she asked hopping into a tree above Green. Ruby was right next to him holding my bag, great, he found it. I walked out and greeted Ruby and Green. Ruby raised his brow and pointed at my clothes. Green looked around looking for Yellow when she jumped out of tree and landed on his back.

She kissed his neck and said, "Hello, did ya miss me?" he looked over at her and his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. Ruby shook his head when he realized why I was wearing different clothing.

"Sapphire, give Yellow back her clothes. I think yours are here in your bag." Ruby said tossing it me. I took out my clothes and started taking off Yellow's when I heard two yelps and looked up to see both Green and Ruby blushing and looking away from me.

I smirked and said, "What is the big deal? I'm wearing underclothes ya know, not like I'm nude under this." Both of them sweatdroped and continued to look away from me as I changed.

With a smirk on my face, I said, "Done." Ruby turned around and his small blush grew and his whole face was red. He turned around again and started rubbing his eyes. Green was smart enough to not listen to me, so he didn't get a full view of me in just my underclothing.

Both Yellow and I burst out laughing as Ruby's face connected with a tree as he started walking forward without uncovering his eyes. Yellow fell to the ground clutching her side as she laughed the air our out of her lungs, I would have done the same, but instead I started to get my clothing back on.

Green was helping Ruby compose himself but it wasn't much of a help, he must be traumatized. Once I was fully dressed, I went over to Ruby and helped him op, despite his protests. Yellow came over to me and got her clothes back, which she just gave to Green to stuff in his backpack. He did it without hesitation, so something tells me he liked what she was wearing.

Both Yellow and Green invited us over to eat and we both went happily. I noticed that Ruby never really looked at me, but his eyes darted in my direction every now and then. I thought about how I admitted my feelings for him and he returned them, but we never got together or anything; just stayed good friends. I wonder what is running through his head about now.

Green stuffed his hands in his pocket and said, "So what brought you to Kanto Ruby?" Ruby blinked like the question caught him off guard and he dug in his backpack. After a while of searching, he pulled put four pieces of paper and handed two of them to Yellow and Green.

Both of them opened the papers and read them, and then they put them in Green's backpack. I wondered what was on the papers, but I figured that they were not for me.

"Thanks Ruby, we'll be there. Tell that to Professor Birch for us, 'kay?" Yellow said to Ruby. He nodded in response and I got mad. If this is about my dad then I should be the one running an errand for my dad, not Ruby.

I stopped and everyone looked back at me as I said, "What does my dad have to do with anything? What is on those papers?"

Ruby shrugged and said, "Nothing Sapphire, your dad just wants them to go over there to get their Pokedex upgraded. It's nothing really big, and the other two papers are for Red and Blue." I felt stupid; I was getting upset over that? But he could be lying; he was really good at it. I guess I'd never know.

Yellow shivered as a cool breeze hit us. It was going to be September in a few days and the cold was starting to come in. I guess my clothes that she was wearing weren't built for warmth. Green stuffed his hands further into his pockets and his eyes darted around. He bit his bottom lip so hard that blood started to flow from his lip.

Yellow sighed and shook her head when she saw his lip bleeding. She seemed to know something we didn't. When we got to Green's place, he went to the restroom and Yellow went to the kitchen. She went and got out lots of different things then started cooking. I started drooling despite myself and Ruby didn't seem to mind; for he was drooling himself and the smell of Yellow's cooking.

When the food was done, Green walked out of the restroom seeming to be a bit in pain from his now cracked lips. The cut was visible, but the blood was dry now. Everyone went straight down to business and ate their food, well, more like inhaled it.

The enchiladas she made were cooked to perfection. There was a perfect amount of cheese that was melted just right, the chicken soft and the tortillas were not too hard. Ruby, who was usually quite clean, ate like a pig. His manners long forgotten as he ate enchilada after enchilada.

Yellow and Green started laughing when Ruby collapsed on the couch and started snoring a few seconds later. I thought I was a pig when I ate, but this was Ruby I was seeing on the couch. He still had enchilada sauce on his mouth and it didn't look like this was the Ruby I knew.

For some reason, I got a paper towel and wiped the remains of enchilada sauce from Ruby's mouth. I felt heat on my back and turned around to see Yellow and Green staring at me with their mouths wide open. I felt my face heat up and their stared and looked down too see Ruby was now staring up at me too. I left his side and went outside into the cold to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie: off of subject a bit but hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon<strong>

**Sapphire: Ruby and I will now become some of the new main characters!**

**Green and Yellow: so franticshipping has now entered this story!**

**Ruby: say what?**


	6. Chapter 6 On the road to Hoenn

**Me: Chapter six….very short….**

**Ruby: took you long enough *yawns***

**Yellow: Give the girl a break**

**Green: She is suffering from major writers block**

**Yellow: She is writing on empty**

**Green: few ideas**

**Yellow: And few ideas equal short Chapter, sorry ppls**

**Sapphire: DISCLAIMER, Melanie does not own Pokémon, enjoy!**

**Ruby: My point of view, boo-yah!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6; on the road to Hoenn<p>

I was so full from Yellow's cooking that I plopped down on the couch and started napping. In mid nap, I felt someone wiping my mouth like I were a child. I opened my eyes in time to see Sapphire turn to a shocked Yellow and Green and she turned back to me blushing. I looked at her in disbelief as I saw a paper towel in her hand with enchilada sauce.

She got up and walked outside into the cold of the night, throwing away the paper towel on the way. I got up groggily from the couch and looked at the door with confusion. Did she wipe my mouth? What was wrong with Sapphire?

Yellow and Green both went to the kitchen and gathered the dishes in silence, putting them into the sink and starting to wash them. Sapphire came in ten minutes later shivering and clutching her pokegear that her dad bought her before she left.

"I'm going home." She announced abruptly. Yellow dropped the plate she was handing to Green and it dropped to the floor with a loud 'crash' then shattered into tiny pieces.

All of us shouted, "What! Why? You just got here!" then out of nowhere, a few seconds later, Yellow flinched and fell into the glass, catching herself with her hands; but it piercing her hands and caused blood to flow. Green helped her up and muttered something into her ear. He lifted her and sat her on the counter then began to take out the glass from her hands. She didn't seem to care about the glass, but she was staring at Sapphire with wide eyes.

Yellow said very slowly, "Sapphire, you need to think about this before you do it, really." I didn't understand at first then remembered the plaque by the Pokedex holders when they were petrified. It called Yellow, the healer, and said she had the ability to heal injuries and read the emotions and minds of Pokémon, and people if the emotions or thoughts were strong enough.

Sapphire looked over to Yellow and said in a calm, yet shaky tone, "We will talk when Green is done helping you." Yellow nodded and flinched as she finally felt her own emotions, pain. She started crying as Green picked the glass out of her hands, trying to yank her hands free of his grasp.

Green ground his teeth together as Yellow started putting up the fight and looked desperate. Poor guy was seeing his girlfriend in pain like that. Her blood covering his hands and flowing down his arms as if it were his own. Even two little pools were starting to form where her blood dripped off his elbows slowly.

"Yellow, calm down, you struggling is making it worse." I said trying to pulse out my calming tone. Yellow must have felt it, because she relaxed at seemed to breathe in my calm emotions. Green gave me a smile and got to work as fast as he could on her hands, getting the glass and throwing it into a nearby bowl. Sapphire got the broom and started to sweep up all of the glass from the kitchen floor and Ruby just sat there, trying to keep his emotions in balance.

When all the glass was out, Green cleaned out her many cuts then wrapped her hands with gauze. Yellow hopped off the counter and almost fell again when she landed shakily. Green caught her, and then carried her bridal style to the living room couch. He plopped down with Yellow still in his arms and she sat in his lap.

Yellow giggled as Green poked the end of her nose then kissed it, making me envy them for their love. I looked over at Sapphire, who was now reading a book that belonged to professor Oak at the kitchen table, and wondered if the two of us could ever be like them.

_Maybe we can, but I doubt it. Sapphire may have said she loved me way back when, but that was then. She has changed and so have I _Ruby thought as Sapphire turned the page and read swiftly through it. She seemed so absorbed into the book, it was kind of difficult not to stare at her more intently at things I never used to.

Her perfect lips, her cute little nose, the way her eyes glowed like sapphires; beautiful, yet intimidating. He looked back and Yellow and Green to see that Yellow was now asleep in Green's lap, her mouth in a small 'o' shape, her breath coming out evenly and quietly.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep; I wonder what kind of dreams she has? Are they fantasies? Are they of Pokémon? Does she dream of her friends or future? What does Sapphire dream about when she sleeps? _Ruby's thoughts trailed off as he watched Green stroke Yellow's long blonde hair softly, bringing her close in his embrace.

_Is that what love is? What is love, really? Will I ever find it, or will I be alone forever? _Was the last thing Ruby thought of love, before Sapphire stood and walked over to him, handing him the book she was reading. It was titled 'Beauty of battles' and was about Pokémon contests mixed into battles.

_Interesting. _I opened the book and started to read it, and I couldn't help thinking up a plan that might just work…on Sapphire's birthday in a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know, VERY short, like Yellow said at the beginning, give me a break. With school and all I cannot update as much as usual, so the next chapter will be kind of...late<strong>

**Sapphire: What is Ruby's plan?**

**Ruby: Not telling, wait and see Sapphire**

**Sapphire: Awww!**

**Yellow: My hands still hurt, thanks for the help Green**

**Green: No problem**

**Me: Well, Next chapter coming whenever it comes**


	7. Chapter 7 Sapphire's surprise birthday

**Me: Boo-Yah! Back with Chapter 7!**

**Sapphire: Will I figure out his plan now?**

**Ruby: Nope!**

**Sapphire: Ruby! *goes and tries to attack him***

**Green and Yellow: Sapph! *holds her back***

**Sapphire: You are so lucky that these two are holding me back!**

**Me: *sweatdropps***

**Ruby: Wild much?**

**Me: Okay; Starting the Chapter in Green's POV**

**Green: DISCLAIMER Melanie does not own pokemon**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7; Sapphire's Surprise Birthday plans<p>

When Sapphire left to go to sleep in one of the guest rooms, totally ignoring the fact she was suppose to talk to Yellow after I finished helping her out. Well, Yellow was asleep so no matter what it would have had to wait.

I stroked Yellow's hair softly as she napped in my lap; she was so peaceful in her sleep, it made me want to close my eyes and nap too. Ruby was reading a book that Sapphire took from the bookshelf and he seemed to smile with every minute that passed by.

Out of nowhere he began to laugh, startling Yellow from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and gave a confused glance at Ruby, who was grinning epically for some reason.

Yellow let out a cute little yawn, like a baby, then said while wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Ruby, what's so funny? Care to share with us?"

Ruby looked at us with that same grin and said, "You will see on Sapphire's birthday, now pack up you two. Go get Red and Blue then take the boat to Hoenn; everyone else is there already."

Yellow looked about as confused as I felt, but the both of us walked over to our rooms and packed up like Ruby said, Then left for Red and Blue's house. It turns out we didn't have to go get them, they were waiting at the door, Blue's hand up as if she were going to knock; her other hand holding Red's at her side.

Red looked at Yellow's arm, which has clinging to mine, with what seemed like distaste. Why would he care? He cheated on Yellow for that pesky woman, so he had no reason to give us both that look like we were doing something wrong.

I handed them both their invitations to Sapphire's birthday and told them, "Get packed up, we are staying at the Birch residence till the party." Red opened his and read it then nodded, letting go of Blue's hand and running to his house. Blue opened hers then skipped over to her house happily to pack up her clothes and other girl stuff.

I watched her skip to her house and narrowed his eyes as she vanished into the distance. "I'm not carrying her bags if she brings more then she can handle," I said switching my bag to my other shoulder. Yellow yawned; still tired due to the fact she was healing herself without meaning to.

I went and lifted her bridal style and Yellow letting out a small shriek as I did so. She wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging onto me with her life as if she were going to fall. I laughed at Yellow as she told me to warn her next time.

I smiled at her and said, "Take a nap my little Eevee, I will hold you." After that I kissed her on the forehead as she let out another small yawn; a small scowl forming on her face after she did so.

Yellow told me in a pouty tone, "Put me down, I'm not even sleepy and if I were I would wait to go to bed," then she yawned yet again and her firm grip on my neck started relaxing, "But then again…this is kind of comfortable…" and with that she fell asleep, her scowl fading with her voice as she finished her sentence.

I leaned in to gave her a peck on the lips, then my eyes darted up as a flash went off when our lips were only a centimeter apart to see Red and Blue both staring at us. Blue had this look on her face that said she thought we looked adorable, which means everyone was going to see the picture she just took and hear about this.

I just shrugged it off then gave her the kiss; the flash going off again as our lips met. Blue seemed very pleased with herself as she looked over the pictures she just took.

Blue said in an overly bubbly tone, "I'm so glad I decided to bring my camera, you two are so adorable!" she gushed and jumped up and down in a circle around the two of them.

I sighed, why on earth is she always so happy? And did we really look as adorable as she thought we did?

She must be a mind reader, because she put the camera in my face and said, "Yes, you two really do look adorable together!" I had to admit, it was a pretty cute picture. What was I saying? This pesky woman is brain washing me.

I dismissed her comment and looked away from the picture, trying to hide my obvious embarrassment, but felt my face heat up as I started blushing.

"Awwww; how cute! Green is blushing!" Blue gushed and poked one of my cheeks before returning to where she stood next to five overly large bags. I smiled widely at Red, knowing that I had won this one.

He seemed very confused till I said, "My hands are full Red, so maybe you should help Blue with her bags." Red looked down at where Blue's bags were then his eyes widened.

Red flinched at the sight of the bags and said, "No fair! You knew this would happen!" I would have laughed, but didn't want to wake Yellow, so I just grinned wickedly before turning my back to them.

"Come on now," I said with a playful tone, "We don't want to miss our one way trip to Hoenn, so maybe we should start flying?" I held Yellow in one arm for a second while I got out two pokeballs and send out my Charizard and Pidgeot so we could fly to the port; then put her back in both my arms.

Red sent out his Aero (Aerodactyl) and pleaded with it to carry the bags. The Pidgeot was for Red, and Aerodactyl agreed to carry the bags, after a promise of more Pokémon food than usual.

Just when they were going to take flight, Yellow's Butterfree broke out of its pokeball and started flying around Green and Yellow in an angry flurry. Yellow woke up groggily as Kitty started letting out a bunch of cries. She looked at Kitty and slid off of Charizard in one fluid movement, and then Kitty grabbed Yellow and took flight.

Red looked at Kitty and said, "Well that is one jealous Pokémon, let's take fight before they get way ahead." And with that they all headed for Vermillion city.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's all for this Chapter<strong>

**Sapphire: Zzzzzzz…..**

**Ruby: I just realized something; I'm stuck in the house till Sapphire wakes up**

**Green: She sleeps almost as heavily as Yellow o3o**

**Blue: good luck waking her up XD**

**Red: And have fun with that, what will you tell her when she is awake? O.o**

**Ruby: That Professor Oak called you guys, which is somewhat true, he is in Hoenn with Professor Birch after all =D**

**Red and Green: Real smooth Ruby -_-"**

**Ruby: I'm awesome like that B)**


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting for the heart

**Red: Yo! Sorry for keeping you all waiting!**

**Green: Yah, Mel's Internet got cut off and school is getting tough for her. Not to mention her flash drive was stolen so she had to find her backup. She is working hard to try and get this story and all her others back and running**

**Blue: Plush there is one she is working on getting published in real once it's finished. She has been working so hard on that one too. The poor girl needs her beauty sleep. Any who, let's get this story started!**

**Me: You don't have to tell them everything**

**Yellow: DISCLAIMER! Melanie does not own Pokémon!**

**Ruby: Enjoy! Plus, I'm telling this end of the story! The all powerful sexy Ruby!**

**Sapphire: ZZzzzz….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8; birthday sapphires<p>

I got hungry after a long hour of waiting for Sapphire to wake up, so I decided to see what was in the fridge and help myself. That is when I saw fresh pecha berries in there and couldn't help but grin. She would wake up once she smelled this. I began the process of making pecha berry jam and started up the stove once it was ready to be warmed up.

As it was halfway done, the smell was so powerful that Sapphire ran out of the room to the kitchen. Seeing me there left fresh confusion on her face. She looked around as if she had no idea where she was, the seemed to remember once she saw the picture of Green and his sister on a small table.

She came over to me and licked her lips as I moved the now finished jam off the stove. I could tell she was starving and laughed at her immediate response to her favorite berry.

"You know, my dad used to make this for me in the winter when I was a little girl." Sapphire said as I spread the jam on a piece of bread and handed it to her. She took a monster bite out of the food and smiled with delight. I couldn't help but smile back, because it was better than her usual angry face when we argued.

We ate the bread in silence for a while before Sapphire noticed we were alone. "Wait a minute, where is everyone?" she got up and began looking around the house, making sure our friends weren't pranking her.

"Professor Oak called them for a meeting about their Pokédex, so they left me the key and told me to lock up once you were awake. Took you long enough, I bet they are already in Johto with Gold and Crystal." I told her with a teasing voice.

Sapphire finished her slice of bread and did something I honestly didn't see coming. I expected to be hit or yelled at, but instead she grabbed the loaf of bread and pot of jam and walked out the house with it. She paused at the door, looked back at me and said, "Lock her up! We should get to Silver's place in Viridian since nobody else is here. We did come to visit our friends after all."

As she disappeared, I feared she would run off and eat all the food I just made and quickly followed, bringing a knife with me so I could spread the sweet jam across the bread. I locked the door and we both began a slow walk towards Viridian city. I knew it was close to nightfall and didn't want to be traveling all night, so I went into Sapphire's bag, causing her to yell out "hey", and sent out her Pilo. I climbed on its back and after some yelling about asking, she climbed on.

She was too occupied with eating to be able to yell at me any longer, so we flew to viridian in silence. The only sound was Pilo's wings beating and our chewing, making the flight seem much longer then it really was. When we landed in Viridian, we were greeted by Silver and his dad, Giovanni, with smiles. I heard something from our seniors that Giovanni was a bad guy, but I didn't see how with such a friendly smile.

Silver introduced us and Giovanni thanked us for saving his son when he was trapped in stone. Sapphire saw a wild Pokémon in the forest surrounding the city and ran after it, leaving the food with me to hold for her. Now was my chance.

I pulled out the last invitation and handed it to Silver, "Here, this is to Sapphire's B-day party, I suggest you hurry up and leave because I have to distract her for another day. Professor Oak should call you in a few minutes." I explained quickly. The Pokémon Sapphire was chasing jumped out of the forest and headed straight towards Silver and hid behind him, Sapphire popping her head out of the bushes with leaves and twigs tangling her hair. When she saw the Pokémon behind Silver, she seemed sad that she couldn't catch it.

When she stepped out of the bushes only wearing leaves, Silver's eyes widened and he turned bright red, looking away from her quickly. His father excused himself and walking back to the gym that he was looking over for Green. When Sapphire saw Silver's red face, she went up to him and put her hand on his forehead.

Sapphire looked very concerned as she said, "Silver! You're a little warm, is something wrong?" I don't know why, but I felt a pang of jealousy. I didn't like Sapphire or anything, so why did I feel like this? It's not like she was kissing him or anything.

Silver removed her hand and said, "You are probably just a little cold from wearing practically nothing, there is a bit of a breeze either way." Sapphire seemed to notice this and tapped her chin.

I guess I spoke too soon about the not kissing thing, because she lifted Silver's hair from his forehead and kissed it, causing Silver to turn a deep red and shove her away.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he exclaimed, a waver in his usual calm voice.

I grumbled under my breath, definite jealousy stabbing me in the heart, "I'm wondering the same thing..."

Sapphire seemed shocked by his sudden exclamation, because she replied simply, "My dad always checked if I had a fever by kissing my forehead. Our lips are much more sensitive to temperature then our hands are."

I went up to her and said, "Well yah, your dad is understandable to do that to you, but you aren't supposed to do it to! Especially to Silver, we don't even know him that well and you are invading his person space!"

Sapphire glared at me and said, "Oh come on Ruby! It's not like you are concerned for Silver, I just bet you're jealous!" This really ticked me off, because I knew very well that she liked me. What if she only did that to see if I got jealous or not? I will never understand girls!

I just stared at her and replied, "Jealous? What reason do I have to be jealous? Did you not notice Silver's discomfort? Come on Sapphire! You don't understand boys at all even though you act like one!"

Sapphire was now fuming, "Excuse me!? How could you say something like that to me Ruby!?" Silver stood there watching us bicker back and forth for almost five minutes before his top blew.

Silver yelled out, "Shut up already, you're hurting my ears! Yes Sapphire, you made me very uncomfortable, Ruby is right about that, but man! Telling her something like that was a low blow. Not even I would tell a girl something like that, so you just apologize!"

After Silver's sudden outburst, his Pokégear rang and he answered it gratefully, the silence from us seemed to satisfy him.

Silver closed his Pokégear and looked to us, "That was professor Oak calling, he has questions of trading to evolve Pokémon so I've got to run. Catch you all later." With that he walked to the house where Giovanni disappeared and went inside. Leaving Sapphire and I thinking of what he had just hammered into our heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well! That's all for this chapter, again, sorry for the late update!<strong>

**Silver: Why did I get dragged into this drama?**

**Me: Because you are my favorite character now and I need you! *hugs Silver***

**Sapphire: *gasp* Confession!**

**Ruby: sounds like yours you gave me and I completely ignored.**

**Sapphire: EXCUSE ME!? HOW DARE YOU RUBY!**

**Silver and I: Here we go again .**

**Ruby: Please review!**

**Sapphire: YOU ARE IGNORING ME AGAIN YOU BAS-**

**Silver: Language Sapphy!**


	9. Chapter 9 The perfect gift

**Me: And we are back!**

**Silver: I'm out of this chapter, right?**

**Pokédex holders: wrong!**

**Silver: What!?**

**Yellow: This one is in your point of view Silver, remember?**

**Green: Yah, though I don't fully agree with the fact that this is about Yellow and I and it's less and less on us.**

**Silver: Good idea! Put the spotlight back on them!**

**Me: I will…**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Pokédex holders: *facepalm***

**Yellow: DISCLAIMER! Mel doesn't down Pokémon!**

**Silver: This better be good…**

**Gold: Let's add in some PreciousMetalShipping!**

**Silver: NO!**

**Crystal and Yellow: EEEP! YAOI!**

**Red: Nice job man…the yaoi fangirls are in the house**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9; the perfect gift<p>

So, I am finally away from Ruby and Sapphire's bickering, good news. Bad news, I'm in Hoenn with all the other Pokédex holders looking for a present. Not a present for just anybody, but for Sapphire, a girl. I have absolutely no idea how to shop for a girl, I asked Blue to just pick something out for me, but she refused. Now I see why Green called her _'pesky woman.'_

It's because she does anything to manipulate you, and I don't see how Sapphire would affect me. Then I remembered how pissed off she was at Ruby and shuttered, I better get her something good so she doesn't turn on me. I saw Blue point out a dress that was the same color as Sapphire's eyes, and chuckled at the thought of her in it. She would hate that, I knew that for sure.

I saw both Gold and Crystal also looking at clothing, but Gold and his perverted mind pulled the skimpiest swim suit he could find from the rack, receiving a punch in the gut for that. Crystal then began talking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I assumed that she was lecturing about how immature he was and he needed to stop looking at the female body in such a nasty way.

I looked around me and noticed she wouldn't like anything here; Sapphy wasn't the type of girl to worry about clothing. I walked away from the clothing part of the store and saw a line of Pokémon dolls. One was a cuddle sized torchic, one that anyone could use to hug in their sleep. Since the little fire type was her starter Pokémon, I picked it up and went to buy it for her.

On my way to the register, I passed Gold, still being lectured by a pissed off Crystal. I was shocked when Gold got up and confronted Crys, because he was a coward at heart when it came to her rage. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her right to him, their bodies pressed against each other. Crys actually looked scared for a second there, until he pulled her lips to his own for a kiss. He received a black eye for that move, and she stormed out of the department store. Nobody bothered to try and stop her when they saw the look in her eyes.

I sighed and looked down at the unconscious Gold, wondering why in the hell he did that. Probably just to piss of Crystal again. Well mission accomplished Goldy.

I continued my walk to the register when Yellow saw me holding the doll, she ran over to me and gushed about how cute it was. Green noticed her smile when she saw the doll and went to the back, returning with a Pikachu in hand. When he paid for it and handed it to Yellow, she squealed with delight and squeezed the doll tightly. Her boyfriend made a fake sad face and said, "Awww, the doll gets more love then me?"

Yellow seemed to think he was being serious and tried to apologize, but when he smiled and kissed her forehead, she realized he was playing and laughed at herself.

"_I wish I had someone to love me like that…" _I thought then shook my head. No, I don't need anything like that, I'm happy as it is.

I paid for Sapphire's gift and started to leave the store when I saw a necklace with a small, clear crystal hanging from the chain. I imagined that on Crystal and thought it would look nice on her. Maybe it would make her feel better after this encounter with Gold. It was nothing exotic and looked like it was just picked up from the ground. My eyes darted around to see if I saw my friends, but they were nowhere in sight. So I quickly paid for it and stuffed it in my pocket before taking my leave. Blue ran out after me when she saw me exit the store and saw the doll in my arms.

She smirked at me and said, "You are buying her a doll? How adorable! I'm going to buy her a new wardrobe!" I just let out a small laugh and walked off, leaving Blue yelling, "Hey! What is so funny!?"

I stopped, looked back at her and said, "She will never wear anything you choose, better not buy her clothing and get something else." With that I finally took my leave, Blue making a pouty face before running back into the store. I noticed Red carrying several items, well, let's say the whole store. The clothing in his arms piled so high you couldn't see his face anymore. I felt kind of sorry for him, but smiled despite myself.

Yellow and Green both ran up next to me after a few minutes of walking, both of them holding a bag with Sapphire's gift. I wouldn't bother wrapping mine, I would just hand her the doll and say happy birthday. I wanted to show her that I wasn't scared to show her what I got her. I was confident with my choice of gift.

I looked at the happy couple and asked,"So what did you two get her? Please say it's not clothing, Sapphire barely ever wears the clothes Ruby made for her. She would rather wear leaves, and don't ask, please." I added the last part when I saw their smirks about her wearing leaves. I felt my face heat up when I thought of her when she came out in leaves. Ruby didn't seem surprised, so I guess he was used to that.

Yellow dug into her bag and pulled out a 100 Pokédollar gift card to her favorite restaurant, good choice on her part. Green went into his and took out something that looked like a charm bracelet. It had small metal leaves and Pokémon hanging off the chain, her name happened to be on one of the charms. A few bells jingled as it moved around in his hands.

I was happy they both got something that I knew she would like, but I wasn't too sure about the bracelet. "Why a bracelet Green?" I couldn't help but ask. Green smiled and said, "It's an anklet, it is meant to be on her ankle. The bells are mini soothe bells, so the Pokémon won't be scared of her if they hear them, they will come to her." I knew right after he said that she would love it. Blue was the only problem it seemed, she couldn't get it through her thick skull that Sapphire didn't like clothes. Red didn't seem to have his hands a bit too full to look for anything, and he might not find anything till Blue told him to just put everything away; fat chance of that happening.

When I mentioned Red's struggle, a triumphant smile spread across Yellow's face. I didn't quite get why she seemed happy about that, but then I remembered I had seen Red and herself holding hands a few times in Viridian City. They must have been together for a while then broke up for some reason. I would ask Green later, because I didn't know if Yellow would want to talk about it.

Yellow was like a sister figure to me, though it was hard to believe it, she is older than me. Either way, I still saw her as my little sister, so of Red did anything to hurt her, I would personally kill him.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, completely forgetting the necklace was in there and continued to chat with my seniors. When we stopped in front of Sapphire's favorite noodle shop, we just smelled the food and knew it had to be good. When we got inside, they asked for our trainer card. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and the necklace I bought Crystal came out with them. Green saw it and noticed me quickly stuffing it back in my pocket. I didn't know he saw it, but I just pretended that it didn't happen. We showed our cards and were let inside.

Once we were seated Yellow scurried to the restroom, having been complaining about having to use the toilet. Green watched her till she vanished and turned to me saying, "Who is the necklace for?" I gave him my best _'what are you talking about' _look and asked, "What necklace?"

Green rolled his eyes and said, "The one in your pocket that I saw dumb. Don't play dumb with me, so is it for Sapphire?"

I sighed and said, "No, I bought it for Crystal." Green was about to say something when Emerald suddenly shot up from his place by the table, probably using his gadgets to make himself taller. "You like Crys!?" he exclaimed in utter shock. I slammed my face into the table, trying my hardest not to yell at this poor kid. I may have yelled a lot at Gold, but I wasn't low enough to yell at an orphan child.

Yellow's POV

When I returned from the restroom, I saw Emerald had joined us and that Silver just planted his face into the table. I don't know what happened, but that looked like it hurt, so I ran over to them as quick as possible.

When I got there, Silver lifted his head up, blood flowing from his nose and staining his hands. I quickly grabbed his nose and he held back a scream in pain; broken for sure. I closed my eyes and my hand glowed as my healing powers fixed his nose. When healing him, my soul was connected to his for a second and I felt his emotions. Embarrassment? What was he embarrassed for?

Silver grumbled a small thank you then went to the restroom, probably to wash the blood off his hands. I looked at the boys and said, "What was that all about? What did you guys do to embarrass him?"

Emerald answered without missing a beat, "He likes Crys and bought her a necklace."

I just stared at him for a while and said, "That's funny Em, but I don't see Silver having feelings for Crys."

Green finally said, "The necklace part is true, and I think there is a chance that he likes her Yellow.

Could this be true? Did he like Crys? I couldn't help but grin at the thought of him being in love. Silver usually never showed any emotions to anyone except Blue, but I guess there is something new in every person.

I sat next to Green and cuddled into his arms, his embrace warming me from head to toe. Emerald made a gagging sound and stuck out his tongue in distaste. He must not enjoy lovey stuff, because once the noodles came, his look of disgust went away. Silver came back and ate in silence, making all of us wonder what was going through his mind. We never got the chance to ask, because Blue came in with Red in tow, the bags he was holding seemed to be too much for the poor guy, so Green and Emerald went to try and lighten his load. Alone with Silver, I noticed he seemed to be looking back at them every now and then.

I had a hunch what he was thinking and asked, "I wonder where Gold and Crys is, have any idea?"

He chuckled and replied, "From that blow to the head Gold took, I assume he is still blacked out in the store being poked with a stick by some little girl, and Crys," Silver shrugged, "No idea to be honest."

Within the next minute or two, Gold came in with a pissed off look on his face. When we asked what happened, he exclaimed very loudly, "What happened!? What happened!? I'll tell you what happened! I was socked in the head by Crystal and knocked out cold, then woke up to some little girl poking me with a stick to see if I was dead or not!"

Yellow couldn't help but burst out laughing, Silver laughing right on with her. He got every single detail to the nose, and he was proud to say he knew Gold that well. That just pissed him off even more and caused an argument between the two, leaving Gold with a black eye in addition to the lump on his head. Silver sat back down not even with a scratch. The easiest victory in mankind was done in a noodle shop, making Silver's smile wider than usual. I couldn't help but smile as well, because that was a very easy, one hit fight; nothing that she couldn't heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: and we are done for this chapter! I tried two point of views instead of one, cause I got kinda stuck on Silver<strong>

**Silver: Don't mind me, I was happy to be out of the spotlight**

**Emerald: So you like Crys?**

**Crystal: Someone mention me?**

**Emerald: Sil-**

**Silver: Nope, you must be hearing things**

**Yellow and Green: Please review! Jynx! Double Jynx! ...YOU OWE ME A SODA! **

**Emerald: *gags* the horror of young love**


	10. Chapter 10 Declaration of Love

**Me: Alright, I'm starting to run out of ideas people, so I'm going to try something new! Take it away Silver!**

**Silver: *sighs* why me..? Alright, Mel would like for you to tell her what you all would like to see happen. Anything you want, and she will put it into consideration. Her new favorite shipping consists of Yellow and I, so I'll have to put up with that in her new story coming soon.**

**Green: She used to prefer feelingshipping, but now she just isn't feeling it anymore.**

**Silver: What's with the pun? Anyways, she would like to ask all of you whom are reading this right now to please help her out and do so.**

**Me: isn't he adorable!? *squeezes Silver's cheeks***

**Yellow: I've got an idea for this chapter! *whispers ideas to Mel***

**Me: Oh my gosh! It's perfect! But oh no! I already messed chances of that up!**

**Yellow: Just try! Silver, will you do the honors?**

**Silver: DISCLAMER, Melanie does not own Pokémon. Now I don't know what these chicks are going to be doing, so just read on and find out.**

**Green: Bet 1,000,000 that it's in Silver's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10; Declaration of Love<p>

Sapphire's POV

I was pissed off, because it was the day before my birthday and Ruby had forgotten. How did I know? I had been throwing hints at this guy and they seem to just bounce off his thick headed skull! Wait, how is it that Professor Oak called all the Pokédex holders except us? That was strange. I reached into my bag for my Pokégear when I realized it wasn't in there.

I looked to Ruby and said, "Do you have your Pokégear Ruby?" he looked at me and laughed, as if it was a funny question.

"No I don't Sapphire, did you forget we agreed not to bring them since we would be with our friends anyways?" he replied, still laughing a little.

My temper was starting to rise and I couldn't take it, "Well they are all with professor Oak in Hoenn! How do we know if he called us or not to go join them, how Ruby!?" All it did was cause another outburst of laughter.

He wiped away a few tears that were escaping and said, "Sapphire, before we left Professor Oak came into your house to say hello. If he wanted us there then he would have told us to stay." I felt stupid at that second and flushed red. How could I have forgotten about that?

I muttered slightly embarrassed, "Yah, you're right, sorry for yelling at you Ruby." After I said it, the look on Ruby's face made me burst out laughing. There was a mixture of shock and horror in his face to my sudden apology. I loved messing with this guy, when he did react, they were funny as hell usually.

When he realized my joke, he looked kind of pissed off and walked away. I was about to go after him and apologize for real when he turned around and said, "Battle me, right here, right now." I was more shocked then Ruby when I said sorry, but I saw his game face on and knew he wasn't joking. No amount of apologies could ever make him back out of this.

I swallowed roughly and took out Toro's Pokéball, "You're on Ruby." I managed to say evenly. He threw one of his Pokéballs and said, "Nana, it's time to battle!" his mightyena, which usually came out gracefully and showed off its beauty, came out with a serious look on its face. Feeling the different atmosphere of a Pokémon battle; it growled at me angrily, but its anger faltered when it recognized me. I had gotten close to Ruby's Pokémon, but had never battled with Ruby when he was this mad.

"_No backing out of this now…" _I thought as I threw my own Pokéball, it flying upward and opening in a flash of light. My Blazekin landed with balance and strength then stood up to its full height. The fire on her wrists bursting out and she got pumped up for the battle.

Seeing Ruby as the opponent, she turned to me and had that look in her eyes, the one that said _'are you sure you can do this?' _

Even my own Pokémon knew that I loved Ruby, she could feel the aching in my heart as I stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. I wonder what he was feeling, seeing me right before him with my Toro. Would he really hurt us like he did that Salamence that attacked us when we were little? Or would he just play around with me and return his Pokémon, laughing at the fear I felt.

He pointed at Toro and said, "Nana, use take down on Toro!" Nana ran at Toro, a light enveloping it as it ran faster and faster towards my Pokémon.

I waited until it was half-way before giving Toro a command, "Toro, use blaze kick!" Toro jumped into the air, its leg bursting into flame and going down towards Nana. Ruby's Pokémon jumped into the air to Toro, their attacks colliding and causing and explosion. I may be strong, but he is stronger, so there was almost no chance of me winning this.

Nana landed gracefully out of habit and my Toro landed, flinching slightly as it landed on the leg Nana hit. I looked up to Ruby, but he still had that look on his face.

"Nana, finish it off with scratch!" he commanded, the dog Pokémon obeying him. I saw Toro wouldn't be able to move in time, and her leg looked really bad. So I did the stupidest thing a trainer could do.

I ran into the battle field in front of Toro and yelled as loud as I could, "STOP!" Nana couldn't stop his attack, it was too late. So I stood there, waiting for the attack to hit me. At the moment it was about to make contact, another Pokémon came from the side and hit Nana, knocking him aside and stopping its attack. I sank to my knees and took deep breaths, I had felt those claws before it evolved, and I knew I wouldn't have wanted to feel them now.

Standing where Nana was before was now to be Ruby's Delcatty nicknamed Coco. She meowed as Ruby came over and patted her on the head. He returned his Pokémon and looked at me with an apologetic look, but all I could see were those angry eyes that called Nana upon to hurt my Toro.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes and turned to take care of Toro. I did what I could then started for the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy could do so much more then I could for Toro. Ruby followed me silently, as if waiting for me to say something to him. I didn't know what there was to say, so I remained quiet until my Toro came out of the intensive care unit. She had almost broken her leg, but me stopping the battle had saved her a very grave wound. I knew that Toro would be out of battles until she healed, so I returned her into her Pokéball for a well deserved rest.

Ruby started to say, "Sapphire, I'm sor-" but I cut him off when I turned to him and slapped him across the face. I couldn't help myself, because the guy I loved, the one I had always loved, just turned that awful strength on me of all people. I would never forgive him for almost hurting my Toro.

I was looking down and crying silently, when I looked up, Ruby was holding the cheek I slapped. "What did I do to deserve that!? You almost hurt my Pokémon you asshole! Not to mention that this is the day before my birthday! Of course you wouldn't know that, because you have been ignoring my constant hints about it! Leave me alone, and don't you ever say sorry, because you will not be forgiven!"

After I let said what I had been holding in since Coco saved me, I ran out of the Pokémon Center as fast as possible, knowing Ruby wouldn't follow me. Want to know how I knew?

Because he never loved me, and never would.

Ruby's POV

I stood there, the slap across my cheek was nothing compared to the words that she lashed at my heart. I didn't mean to, I was just so pissed off that she always toyed with my emotions. I had just lost it for one moment, and thanks to that I lost the girl I loved.

I knew she wouldn't want me to follow her, so I got my Nana back from Nurse Joy and headed for the airport. I would get over to the Birch resident, leave my present, then go on back home to the gym with my dad. Sapphire said she would never forgive me, so I'll tell my dad I'm moving back to Johto. She would never have to lay eyes on me ever again. My heart was breaking into a million pieces and I felt like the worst person ever.

When I made it to Hoenn, I went straight away to the lab and got my ear drums killed.

"SURPRISE!" all of the dex holders yelled from all over the room. I covered my ears, hearing Pearl as the loudest of them all.

When Pearl saw me and not Sapphire, he groaned and said, "False alarm, it's just the white haired kid."

This ticked me off slightly as I said slowly, "First off, it's a hat, and second, my name is Ruby."

He just waves me off and replied with one word that made me want to punch that stupid grin off his face.

"Details."

I went over to Professor Birch and told him I would not be attending the party and handed him the gift I bought months ago. I felt like crying, but began walking out with my dignity still intact.

The Pearl blew it by saying, "Wait, I thought you were Sapples boyfriend? Did you two break up at last!? Do I finally have a chance with her!?"

I turned around with the same fury in my eyes as I had when the Salamence attacked Sapphire and I as kids. I yelled with pure anger and frustration, "Don't you dare touch her! Sapphire is mine, and I love her with all my heart! She was my first love as a kid and I lost her after I tried to protect her but scared her in the process. You will NEVER understand the bond between us! I admit! I have not had the guts to tell Sapphire straight up and out loud that I love her, that she means the world to me, but it's because I'm scared to lose her again; like I did all those years ago!"

Little did I know, Sapphire had walked in the moment I turned on Pearl and began my declaration of love for her. I didn't figure it out until I heard a small voice behind me say, "You love me…?"

I turned around slowly and saw Sapphire standing at the door, tears going down her cheeks. I went and it look like I was walking right past her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms.

I moved Sapphire's hair out of her face and said, "I have always loved you." Then our lips met and it felt like heaven. Her lips were even softer then I had imagined, and the warmth that ran through me felt great. I pulled her close to me and felt her wrap her arms around my neck, our kiss deepening and making everyone uncomfortable. We were about to start using tongue when we heard Sapphire's dad cough, and we remembered where we were.

We pulled away from each other and blushed violently. We just made out in front of Sapphire's dad, and I think I might have lost respect points with him. Then Sapphire noticed all our friends in the lab and said, "Wait, what's going on here?"

Yellow answered, "Happy Birthday Sapphire! Ruby planned this surprise party for you and invited everyone."

Sapphire looked over to me and said, "That is why you ignored my hints about my birthday, you already knew and was trying to hide this. That is why Professor Oak didn't call us; because he was making sure everyone else got the invitations. Everything you did up until now was for me…"

I just kissed her forehead and murmured quietly, "Happy Birthday Sapphire."

We were already cutting the cake when there was a knock on the lab door. A girl with brown hair in a sloppy do and green eyes walked in. Her clothes were simple travel clothing and a Pokédex was in her right hand.

She looked very shy as all eyes were on her, professor Birch going over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

He smiled at us and said, "I'd like you all to meet Mimi, she has been helping me with my research for quite the while now. Say hello Mimi."

The girl named Mimi turned a slight shade of red and looked down at the floor as she murmured, "Hello, as the professor said, I'm Mimi, so very sorry to intrude."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: Hand over the million Green<strong>

**Green: Crap, why didn't you follow my lead Mel?**

**Me: I had a plan for this chapter already! **

**Sapphire: You finally admit it Ruby! Best birthday gift ever!**

**Barry: Rejection x100 on my part**

**Silver: So this Mimi chick was your plan?**

**Yellow: you won't find out till later! Stay tuned people!**

**Pearl****: fine, I'll go in my forever alone corner and die**

**Dia: Rice balls!**

**Pearl: *smacks Dia with a fan* Get your face out of food for once man!**


End file.
